The girl with no emotions
by Piccolo the love doctor
Summary: This isn't just your average Nemu shipping. Here your going to see a story of a guy who have amnesia meets the girl with no emotion. see their adventures together and if we can find out about this person's past and if Nemu can have real emotions. Lets find out what these two can do to the world of Bleach. NemuXOC and others this'll turn to M maybe later.


** The Girl with No Emotions**

**Chapter 1**

**Hello**

Where am I, who am I, what am I, and why am I even here. I can't see anything except darkness, I can't feel anything except pain, i can't hear nothing but screaming, can't taste nothing, and I smell...wait why do I smell some kind of chemicals.

Just then Rin Altair opened his eyes to see that a blue liquid was hanging over him and was about to drip down into his mouth but at the last second he rolled out of the way.

When he looked up he saw a mostly white but black skinned person in a white cloak with a small cylinder with blue liquid in it.

"What the hell is your problem dude!?" Rin shouted at him

The person responded calmly "Oh sorry I thought you were dead so i was planning to see how this works on a dead body."

"Did you even check if I were breathing?" Rin ask

"Nope I just really wanted to test this on somebody." he said

"Well you can GTFO now." Rin told him

"Well aren't you ill mannered." he said "Oh well I guess I'll leave for now." then left

Just as he left Hisagi came in. When he saw that guy leave Rin asked "Who was that guy."

"He's the captain of Squad 12 Mayuri Kurotsuchi, he's also the head of the Research Department. Before i go any farther let me just say that he love experiments, his favorite thing to experiment is on are people like you and me. I pity the reapers that are in his squad" Hisagi said

"Oh god that sounds awful." Rin responded

"Anyways, come on don't we need to assign you to a squad." Hisagi

"Whichever one I get put in i hope it's not in his group" Rin told him.

As they walked to the recruitment department to have Rin assigned into a group Hisagi decided to ask "Why were you sleeping in that room back thee in the first place."

"I got tired of waiting for my turn to be assign to come so I decided to take a nap." Rin answered

"Well be carful you'll never know what'll happen in this place. You can't trust everyone here yet." Hisagi said

"I know that you're the only friend/person I can even trust here." Rin replied.

Hisagi smiled at his reply "That's good I guess, now go in there and get yourself assigned already." he said as he pointed to the recruitment department building.

"Thx, see ya when i'm finish." Rin said before heading off toward the building

When he enter he saw the Head Captain Yamamoto with 3 other people.

"I know this might be a surprise for you to see me here but I just wanted to see you get assign. I've heard interesting about you." Yamamoto said

Rin quickly responded "If it's about that pantie raid during the academy I told you guys I was set u-"

"No, no it's not...that." Yamamoto interrupted "I mean I've heard of some interesting things you can do."

"Oh...yea that." Rin said

"Well anyway we're just going to write some information about you then assign you to a squad." Yamamoto continued

Then one of the other people there who was a recorder came to him and ask "So I'm going to put your description down for records and I want you to tell me if i'm correct ok?"

"Ok." Rin answered

The Recorder then said "Ok so your name is Rin, your Skin color Pale, Hair color black, hair style Spike in all direction flowing downwards, your eye color is red, and your Zanpakuto is in the shape of a Katana with a black handle."

"That's all correct." Rin told them

"and we understand that you don't have the ability to use Bankai or awaken your Zanpakuto." the recorder continued

"Yup." Rin said

As the recorder was checking off thing her last question was"We also saw that you have amnesia?"

"Yea, I can't really remember a thing except from my time at the academy." Rin told her

When the recorder stop writing she said to him "Ok thank you, we'll be assigning you to squad 12 head there ASAP to meet your captain. Look for someone named Mayuri Kurotsuchi he's your captain."

Rin was struck by shock "Wait what. Hold on can we reconsider please."

"Why? We thought since you have amnesia it'll be smart to send you to squad 12 since they do research they might be able to help you." The recorder said

"See I kinda had a run in with him a while ago and he tried to drug me while i was asleep." Rin said

"Yea about that, watch out when you sleep, don't accept anything he offers to eat or drink, and if he ever ask you to help him with some work when it's dark at night neve accept it." Recorder said "But it's already too late it's been decided good luck."

(Outside)

"The Irony. Welp that sucks for you." Hisagi said Rin

"Shut up." Rin told him.

(Squad 12 Headquarters)

"Well isn't this a surprise." Mayuri Kurotsuchi said meeting Rin "What brings you here."

"He's the new recruit." One of the researchers said

"Oh good, as tradition you gotta try this drink." Mayuri Kurotsuchi said

Before Rin was handed it Soi Fon appeared between them.

"Eh! Soi Fon what are you doing here." Mayuri Kurotsuchi said in shock

Soi Fon then stared at Mayuri Kurotsuchi with a cold stare before saying "I came here with a message from the head captain. He wanted me to warn you that if you ever try to drug or do any experiment on the new recruit-"

"Is that me?" Rin ask to be sure

"No shit dumbass." Soi Fon retorted

"Jeez, a simple yes would have had the same results." Rin mumbled.

Soi fon then continued "Anyways, if you do anything to the dumbass-"

"am I the dumbass" Rin interrupted

Soi fon looked at Rin with a annoyed face.

"I'm just asking if I'm the recruit or the dumbass?" Rin ask

"Both!" Soi Fon snapped making Rin back off

"If you try to drug or experiment on the dumbass he'll show you hell...then he'll kill you." Soi fon warned

Mayuri Kurotsuchi nervously said "Ok, I wasn't going to."

Soi Fon gave him a nasty look before saying "Oh yea, then what's that liquid in your hand that your trying to make him drink."

Realizing that she was caughting up to him he said "This is just some um...juice."

"In a cylinder sir?" One of the researcher ask

Mayuri Kurotsuchi gave him a evil look meaning "Shut up!"

"You know he does have a point." Rin added

"Well...that's because we ran out of cups to use." Mayuri Kurotsuchi made up

"What about that cup on the desk right next to you." Soi fon pointed out

"Yea what about that case on the wall filled with cup that says clean normal cups to use." Rin pointed out.

Kurotsuchi quickly grabbed the cup from the desk and chucked at the case breaking every last cup there "What cups."

"Well I don't think our Recruit here is thirsty is he." Soi fon said

"I'm a bit thirsty." Rin added

"Shut up. Anyways if that's juice why don't you drink it." Soi fon told him "If it's just juice it should be no problem. but if it something else like a drug i'll have to arrest you."

Kurotsuchi was deciding to see if it'll be worth it but finally decided on taking the chance and slowly drank the liquid.

When he finish he put down the cylinder and said "You...done yet."

Soi Fon smirked before saying "yup, have fun." before leaving

"Get Nemu." Kurotsuchi ordered to a researcher. He then turned to the other one who talked about the cylindered and kicked him into the other room "That's for talking against me you traitorist idiot." he then turned to Rin and said "AND YOU! Welcome to the squad. Let me welcome you with a phase i like to say. I hate things being perfect because that means you can't improve it. So I prefer things being imperfect."

Rin was about to say something but stop when he saw a girl with purple walk in.

"Aw good." Mayuri said when he saw her " Nemu for once in your pathetic life be useful and look after the lab."

"Understood." Nemu said with no emotion.

"Good." Mayuri before he fainted but was caught by Nemu.

She handed him off to two researchers who took him to his room.

Nemu then turn her eyes straight towards Rin and just stares at him.

As Rin awkwardly stared at her back he finally said "Hi, I'm Rin the new recruit."

Nemu didn't respond she just walked off.

"What and who was that? She's decently hot." Rin ask

"That's Nemu the Lieutenant of this squad, She's Mayuri daughter." Akon answered

Rin was shocked saying "What! Daughter! You mean that guy actually got la-"

"She's an artificial entity created from the Gigai technology and Gikon technology by Captain Kurotsuchi." Akon interrupted

"Oh ok, so what's with her being rude to me?" Rin ask

"Well she's always kinda emotionless like that, mostly when her dad is around. Plus her dad don't like her talking to boys outside of the Research Department." Akon said

"but wait i'm part of it aren't I?" Rin ask

"Not really your in the squad not actually in the research department but seeing how Captain Kurotsuchi have a interest in you, you might have a excuse to be around." Akon responded.

"Ok then. But could i had at least gotten a hello." Rin said

Akon just shrugged his shoulder "You can try."

"Alright by the end of today I'll get her to at least say hi to me" Rin said then rushed off to her.

He stood in front of her but was shoved aside by Nemu making him hit the wall. He then came back but walked backwards in front of her.

"Hello I think you didn't hear me when I said hi to you." Rin said to her.

Nemu didn't respond infact she rushed up to him and tossed him aside again.

Once she got to one control system before she put her hands on it Rin appeared out of no where and covered up the Control system. "Can't you just greet me."

Nemu then threw a punch towards him in which he rolled out of the way but Nemu's fist stop right before it hit the machine. When Rin saw this he covered up the system again but before Nemu can punch him again he said.

"I wouldn't if i were you. Because if you hit me I might break something on this machine and I don't think your dad would like that would he."

Nemu paused for a while before finally saying something "You Jackass."

"Nice first words to someone new." Rin remarked

"What do you want me to do for you to leave me alone?" Nemu ask

"Can you please say hello and tell me your name ask" Rin both answer and asked

"Hello, I'm Nemu." Nemu said "Now leave me alone."

"Ok." Rin said before going back to Akon.

"Told you I'll get her to say hello." Rin said

"Congrats." Akon responded

"One question what was that thing the Captain wanted me to drink?" Rin asked

"Some kind of drug that'll make you fall asleep." Akon answered

"Oh ok." Rin said "This place is weird isn't it."

"Yea you'll use to it." Akon said

**(End)**


End file.
